


[Podfic] The Dawn Will Break Before You

by quietnight



Category: Batman (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: “Okay, heartbreaker,” he says, “how much to put the tires back on the car?”Jason rolls his eyes and gestures at him with the lug wrench. “Why don’t I just beat you up and steal your money? Is this the first time you’ve been to a bad part of town? Don’t show me your wallet, asshole. Come on.”The man heaves a heavy, aggrieved sigh and starts pulling out bills. “Five hundred?” He tries. “Six? We can go to an ATM.”“You are mugging yourself,” Jason says, oddly impressed. “Holy shit.”





	[Podfic] The Dawn Will Break Before You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dawn Will Break Before You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457306) by [thepartyresponsible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepartyresponsible/pseuds/thepartyresponsible). 



> Thanks to thepartyresponsible for creating this beautiful thing and then leaving it parked on the bad side of town where I was sure to find it.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/48316574951/in/dateposted-public/)

[Download MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1oLyzOOgujTeGb4_sUoVMFhXm8wckgqJ9/view?usp=sharing) from Gdrive: 64 MB


End file.
